Tears of Joy?
by Nncy
Summary: UDATED! Chapter 4 up. Updated nice and quickly because of the response! Please Read and Review ~ A Carby story. Abby and Carter are FINALLY going out!
1. A New Friendship Is Born Every Minute

Tears of Joy?  
What am I doing here, I thought, standing by the door of the ER, watching everyone running about like headless chickens. I don't need this right now. I don't need the stress, the upset and I certainly don't need the vomit. I don't want to be here, although it was hard not to be when I received a call from Carter and then one from Kerry saying 'get a move on.' I managed to climb out of bed (believe me, it wasn't easy) and come to County looking reasonably smart. As I look around, I wonder how the others find it all so easy. The early mornings, the late nights and the tiresome shifts. Mind you, I have been here as long as most of them, but they find it all so easy. I, unfortunately, don't. I can see a trauma coming in, an 'all hands on deck type.' This I don't need. But what do my feelings matter? Huh? I'm just Abby, get your equipment for you, Lockhart. I hate this place.   
  
'Hey Abby, you got a minute?' I turned round to see Susan standing there, and I could tell that this is one of those times when a coffee at Docs is really needed. . We walked over to were the friendly and familiar Docs stood and we stepped inside. The fresh, enlightening smell of coffee met us and we walked over to a free table, right next to the window. We still hadn't exchanged any words, but in a way, there was no need for any. I knew that Susan wanted to talk, and that it was urgent. And Susan knew that I would listen and help, to the best of my abilities. We ordered a coffee each and as they were brought up to us, Susan told me what this coffee was all about.   
  
'Abby, thank you so much for coming here with me,' I interrupted here saying, 'Are you kidding? Did you see that trauma? You're my saviour!' Susan smiled and I noticed how pretty she was when she smiled. No wonder all the men at County fancied her. 'Well, I needed to speak to you. I went out for a drink' (here she looked up at me, but returned quickly to her mug of hot coffee), 'with Luka last night, and when we parted, he kissed me.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Susan? And Luka? This just doesn't seem right. 'The thing is, I really liked it. But I don't know if he did.'   
  
'Hey, don't sweat it. I'll talk to him. Indiscreetly, of course,' I added as Susan looked up at me with a 'What the Hell?' look on her face. We finished our coffee with aimless chitchat being the main type of conversation. Just as we were getting up to leave, Carrie appeared at the door, looking more than angry. 'What the Hell do you think you are doing? That one trauma patient was the first of eight. It's all hands on deck' (Hello? Didn't I say that?) 'and that, includes you two. Disappearing as the first trauma patient came in. It's a big dissapoint..' But me and Susan had already left. The only thing that enlargens Carries already huge head, is if you listen to her 'disappointment speech' like two stupid schoolgirls. We went into the ER and it was CHOAS! Again, what am I doing here?   
  
***   
  
I guess you could say I feel a bit better. It was a long few hours in immediate surgery but, finally, it's over. As I walked out of the emergency room, I saw Luka coming out of curtain 4. As I walked over to him, Carter grabbed my arm. 'Hey baby.' He said as he kissed me gently. Oh, how I loved that kiss. This was the first time we'd actually had time to say a proper hello, and I'd been there nearly three hours. 'Hey.' I kissed him back. We walked towards the lounge. Not quite were I was heading, but, I love him (Carter, duh! Don't jump to names!). 'I thought we were gonna loose him when he had that Cardiac Arrest. Hey, could you go and give him Dopamine when he comes round?' He said this with his head in the fridge so it came out a bit muffled. But I understood anyway. 'Sure.' Carter passed me a soda and we sat down on the couch laughing and joking. Just as Carter was halfway through a joke, Luka walked in, flicked the switch on the kettle and sat down at the table, picking up a magazine as he relaxed in his chair. I whispered to Carter that I needed to speak to Luka and he just nodded, planted a soft kiss on my cheek and left. I'm glad we've got to that point in our relationship. To the point were I can say that I need to speak to Luka in private, and he can say that he needs to speak to Susan in private and neither of us jumps to conclusions. I walked over to Luka and sat down beside him. 'Hey Luka. What you been up to?' Jump straight to the point. (Duh, that's my motto!) 'What do you mean?' luka's Croatian accent always made me feel uncomfortable. I felt like he was putting it on, and that I couldn't be serious with him. And seeing as he always speaks with that accent, I always feel these things when speaking to Luka. 'Last night. Where'd you go? Who'd you go with? Was it fun? Did you enjoy the kiss with Susan?' Damn! It just came out. I am soooo the worst best friend in the world. 'What?' Luka looked up, confused. 'Oh damn. I'm such a cow. Look, Susan really enjoyed the kiss last night and she wanted to know how you felt. Don't string her along Luka, she doesn't deserve it.' Luka looked at me, an odd look in his eyes. 'I liked it to Abby, but, I miss you and love you to much to go out with anyone at the moment.' I looked at him, looked him straight in the eyes. 'Luka, I love Carter. I've moved on, and you should to.' I got up to leave. At this moment, Elizabeth walked in, looking like she was about to cry. 'Um, I've got to um, go, um. Bye' Luka never was very good with upset women. Corday walked over to the fridge and took a soda from it. Then she turned around and looked out of the window in the lounge.   
  
'Hi. How are you?' What a stupid question to ask. Idiot Abby.   
  
'Not too ba....' She couldn't even finish the obvious lie. 'No I'm not. I miss him Abby. I miss him so much it hurts. I need him. I turned and looked at her. I was seeing a different side to the pillar of the ER now. I was seeing a person that needed someone else. Needed someone that would always be there. Someone that would give hugs without charge. And all of a sudden, I realised that I could be that person. I owed it to Mark to be there for the one he loved. I stepped forward and hugged Elizabeth tightly. We stood there hugging, and I felt our bond, which had never been very strong, growing. It was getting stronger with every minute. Without the aid of words, our bond was getting stronger and as we continued to stand there, I realized that a new friendship had been born. 


	2. Normal Life

Chapter 2 - Normal Life  
  
'Do you know where my white shirt is?'  
  
'Which white shirt? You have about twenty.'  
  
'Funny. I can't find one clean one.'  
  
'Here,' I said, tossing Carter a white shirt from the ironed pile next to me. 'Now will you please get out of here. Susan, Deb and Elizabeth will be here in a minute.'  
  
'Elizabeth? But you've never been close to her.'  
  
'Yeah well, I am now. Look,' I said, not turning away from the TV. 'Will you please get out of here.'  
  
'Charming,' Carter replied, rushing up the stairs as the doorbell went. I got up from the comfy but uncomfy sofa and went to answer the door. Deb.  
  
'Hi ya. How are you?' I took her coat and led her into the living room.  
  
'I'm fine, you?'  
  
'Not too bad,' Carter made a crashing sound upstairs. 'I better go check that he's ok.'  
  
'Sure,' The doorbell went again.  
  
'Deb, can you get that. It'll just be one of the girls.' I ran up the stairs as Deb walked out to the door. 'John, are you OK?' I walked over to our bedroom. OUR bedroom. I can say that now, we're together. As I walked in, I saw John checking himself in the mirror, fiddling with his shirt, pulling it this way and that, trying to make himself look 'respectful.' Just seeing him made my heart flutter. He heard me and turned around, smiling when he saw me. I ran to him and kissed him. First on his cheek. Then his lips. He kissed me back and we fell on the bed.  
  
'Wait, Debs downstairs.'  
  
'So?' I continued to kiss him, running my fingers through his hair.  
  
'Look,' he said, laughing, pulling my hands up to his mouth, kissing them gently. 'I've got to go. And you've got guests.' The doorbell had rung again. I heard Deb answer it.  
  
'Oh all right. Just this once though John Carter. You're not getting away from me again!' I kissed his cheek, gave him a hug and walked down the stairs.  
  
'Hi ya. I was wondering if Carter had swallowed you!'  
  
'Oh you're just so hilariously funny Deb.' I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. I had started a pillow fight.  
  
'What the Hell is going on here?' Carter. I threw a pillow at him and he dodged it, blew me a kiss and left before anyone else threw something at him.  
  
'He loves you you know.'  
  
'Oh Shut up Susan.' I pushed her, trying to hide my obvious blushing. 'Any way, how is it going with Luka?'  
  
'What's this is about then?' Deb is so formal.  
  
'Yes. Tell us.' This was the first time I had heard Elizabeth speak so far.  
  
'Well,' Susan was blushing more than me now. 'He asked me out.'  
  
'Woohoo!' We all fell about laughing.  
  
***  
  
It was late. The girls had left after a very late night and Carter had come back. We went up to bed and fell straight asleep. When I woke up next to him, it started my day perfectly. I had a feeling that today would go well.  
  
What is gonna go well? Please R+R. More soon 


	3. Baby Blues?

Chapter 3 - Baby Blues?  
Really didn't want to go into work today. I had really bad stomach cramps, but Kerry wasn't having any of it. I called in sick and was told to get my arse into work. She isn't human I swear. So anyway, I got into work, feeling really ill, and was on my feet all day with John fussing over me insisting I had a break. I needed a break pretty badly, but I knew that once I was out of that hospital, I wasn't coming back. So I carried on, struggled on really, until I threw up in the ladies toilettes. Then, and only then, was I finally allowed to go home.  
  
'Look, I'll be fine.' No wonder John didn't believe me. I sounded terrible.  
  
'Ok,' he didn't believe me, 'I call when I get back to county and then'  
  
'Every five minutes after that. Ok. Fine. Look, just GO.'  
  
'Alright, alright. Hey,' He turned round while heading for the door, 'Susan said she'd come round after work.' Then he left, before I could throw the glass at him that was next to me.  
  
***  
  
'Hi. How are you?' Susan came in slowly, Carter must have warned her that I was grouchy.  
  
'Feeling better. Just a tummy bug I think. I should be fine for my shift tonight.'  
  
'No way. You are staying right here. I have specific orders, from your lovely boyfriend, not to let you go anywhere. And I'm here all night to make sure you keep to the rules.' Great, I've got a babysitter.  
  
'Look Susan, it's nice of you yeah, but I'm fine know. I just OW.'  
  
'Oh my God, Abby are you ok?' Susan rushed forward. I was doubled over, the pain in my stomach was terrible. But, then it had gone as quickly as it had come. It had felt like someone was kicking me, from the inside. It felt like, like I was,  
  
'Pregnant! Oh Abby I knew it. Congratulations!' Susan gave me a huge hug. 'Did you know?'  
  
'Um, no. Well I guess the thought's passed threw my mind in the last hour but it didn't go through to the next round.'  
  
'What the,'  
  
'Oh,' I laughed. I guess that sounded pretty stupid. ' I've been having boxing matches with my theories. Pregnancy was beaten by carbon monoxide poisoning.'  
  
'Abby what? You know what, I don't want to know.' We both fell apart laughing. 


	4. Baby Names

Chapter 4 - Baby Names  
"Um Kerry, I'm really not feeling well," fake cough, fake cough. "Would you mind if I took the day off?"  
  
"Fine. But I want you back in here as soon as you're better."  
  
"Yes Kerry."  
  
"It's Dr. Weaver." She hung up. I put the phone down and sighed. I'd been taking a lot of time off since I found out I was pregnant. Since I told John. I didn't know how to tell him and then, one evening over dinner, it kind of slipped out. John spat out his mouthful of spaghetti bolognaise (not pleasant) and picked me up, swinging me round until I had to rush to the bathroom. I think he's learnt from that.  
  
"Hi. I brought you some breakfast," I sprinted to the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry," I said, finally reappearing from the depths of the toilette.  
  
"That's alright," He gave me a kiss. How sweet of him since I was all yucky. "Do you want me to ask one of the girls to come round when I get to county?"  
  
"Yeah, cool."  
  
"Anyone in particular?"  
  
"Um, Elizabeth."  
  
"Sure. See you later." He left, but not with out giving me a huge hug and kiss before he went, oh and a kiss for the baby.  
  
***  
  
"So, how are you?" Me and Elizabeth had just sat down, both holding huge cups of coffee.  
  
"I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Not bad, so how's the pregnancy going?"  
  
"Well I think I've got used to the morning, or rather all day long, sickness. It's just Johns talking to the baby that I can't get to grips with." We both chuckled. "So," I said. "How are you coping?"  
  
"Well. Actually, not well," I looked at her sympathetically. "No, I mean, no well, but better." I smiled, and so Elizabeth. "So don't you talk to the baby?" She changed the subject, but I didn't mind, it seemed the right time to change the subject to something a bit more pleasant.  
  
"Well, no." I looked at Elizabeth. "It's just, you know, weird."  
  
"I understand. So, have you come up with any names yet?" The conversation drifted on pleasantly.  
  
***  
  
"John," I said as he entered the house from his shift at County. Elizabeth had already gone. "If it's a girl, I want to call her Elizabeth." John looked at me and smiled.  
  
"A great choice."  
  
"And if it's a boy, I want to call it Mark." I breathed in deeply after speaking so quickly. "Is that ok?"  
  
"I can't think of any better names." I hugged him. Oh I love him so much. 


End file.
